


Needing More

by inadistantworld



Series: About the Color Blue [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Vex'ahlia, Dom/sub, F/M, Jock Vex, Pegging, Sub Percy, dealing with daddy issues i guess, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: One of the most important competitions of Vex's life and an Olympic coach and her father have decided to come watch. She's having a hard time feeling in control about everything, luckily Percy knows just how to help.





	Needing More

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited because I can't even believe I wrote it, let alone read it again.

 

The first time Percy saw one of Vex’s dildos he couldn’t think. Not because it made him jealous or anything, not because he didn’t know she was still using them or taking care of herself on occasion. It had nothing to do with anything like that, he knew Vex loved his dick, he knew he could make her cum whenever she wanted him to, he also knew she sometimes needed time to herself or sometimes he had to travel and couldn’t be around. He had no _issue_ with the dildo, it was more that he hadn’t really seen it before.

“Percy?” Vex asked. She was lying on her bed, naked, glowing, her hair everywhere. She looked like she belonged in some foreign artsy romantic film.

“Yes dear?”

Vex quirked an eyebrow at his distracted tone and followed his gaze. “Oh, I must have left it out. I’m sure glad Keyleth isn’t back until tonight, I’d hate to scar her like that.”

“Right,” his eyes looked like he was somewhere very far away.

“Gods Percy, have you never seen one?” She didn’t like this, how quiet he was, that distant look. They didn’t have this, they didn’t need this, they could always talk. If it made him uncomfortable he—

“I’ve never seen yours.” His eyes flicked over to her and he smirked.

She hummed deep in her throat and closed her eyes, this she liked better. Percy could always put her worried mind at ease. “You still haven’t really seen it. I would show you now, but you tuckered me out.”

He nodded and looked back to it, “Another time.” It was smooth with a slightly flared head, a lovely light blue. Vex had so many blue things.

She licked her lips, the beginning of an idea forming. “You can go look at it, I won’t mind.”

Percy stood and Vex ogled his ass as he crossed to the desk where she had left it. He trailed his fingers down the length before picking it up. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting it closely. Vex saw what she wanted to see in his eyes, curiosity, interest, a little bit of that hunger.

“What are you thinking about, love?”

He looked over, a little bit of a startled look to him, like didn’t expect her to ask. He smiled, “You. And this.”

It wasn’t the full truth, not at the moment at least. She let him keep whatever else was on his mind to himself for a little while. Until then she would occupy herself with her own brewing thoughts.

“Later, darling. Come back to bed for the moment though. I can show you all sorts of things with that later, right now I am just ready for a lovely nap before I have to leave.”

Percy set the dildo on the desk again and went back to bed, crawling in with her and letting her rest her head on his chest and draping his arm over her shoulders to hold her to him. “You’re going to do wonderfully.”

“Oh I know, darling,” she said, but he knew she always got a little nervous before a big competition. Especially with high stakes.

“Don’t worry about them, they’d be stupid to not make an official offer. Besides, they’ve been watching for ages, even if you shoot yourself in the foot today they’d beg you.” Percy was mostly trying to calm his nerves.

The Olympics.

Vex could be in the Olympics.

Honestly he was surprised she wasn’t in them already. Of course they came to one of the final games in the season, one of the ones being broadcasted on TV for people to watch, against the rival team. Of course they picked the most stressful game only to make it more stressful.

And he couldn’t exactly help Vex the way she helped Grog in his wrestling match by lifting her shirt, his bare chest wasn’t quite as impressive as hers. Though Vex would argue it was exactly what she wanted to see he opted for a very large sign instead.

“Sweetheart, I know you mean well, but I think what I need right now is to not talk about it. Afterwards, when it’s over, okay?” She looked up at him and he could see it so clearly in her eyes.

Fear.

And he hated it more than anything else in the world.

“It’s not the competition, is it?” She was never scared of losing.

She sighed and got out of bed. He watched her hips as she walked to the bathroom and heard her turn on the faucet. He stood and followed her, leaning against the doorframe and watched her wash her face and started brushing her hair.

“Have you seen Vax lately?”

“No, he seems to be avoiding me more than usual.” Percy didn’t take it personally, he saw Vax like a brother in a way. He had plenty of experience with them and while he and Vax didn’t always get along, they were family still.

“It’s not you. Not this time at least. He just gets angry whenever our father comes around. It’s how he handles it.” Percy could see her hand shake slightly as she brushed her hair.

Her father was coming. New information. Percy wondered why she had kept it a secret but knew it was her decision and she was choosing to share now. “And how do you handle it?”

“I don’t need to handle it. I don’t care.” What an obvious lie.

“I’m sure Vax says the same thing.”

She didn’t answer. Instead, when she was done brushing her hair out she started an elaborate braid. Percy knew her brother liked to braid her hair, but she didn’t even pick up the phone. She restarted four times before moving on, still seeming unhappy with the results.

She was going through her makeup when Percy spoke again. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, you know.”

Her laugh felt forced and he could hear the tears threatening to start. “With all of the people you must have met, all that-that money and those nice clothes and-and just everything they have that I don’t, I doubt I can be—”

“Vex’ahlia, what are you talking about? Money? The girls I met with money were not only often quite hideous but they were always terrible people. I never met a single one I liked. And you are so beautiful,” Percy put a hand on top of hers, stopping the frantic search through lipsticks and eyeshadow, “but most importantly you are one of the best people I’ve ever met and I love you for it. Now please, just talk to me.”

Her bottom lip quivered and she couldn’t tear her eyes from those bright blue ones, as much as she wanted to because he was looking at her like _that_. Like she was everything. Like there was more love for her inside him than there was love in the entire world for everyone else. And gods she couldn’t look at him when he was like that without breaking down entirely.

“I just want to be good enough.” Her voice cracked and the tears started to come.

And Percy never hated anyone more than he hated Vex’s father right now. “You are more than good enough, you are perfect. If he doesn’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you.” He pulled her close to him and let her cry into his chest, clinging to him.

 

When she calmed down she went back to getting ready, still with more effort than he’d ever seen but with less intensity. And Percy took the opportunity to ask Vex more about her past. He knew some, but both of them weren’t fond of talking about their childhoods and they tried not to press each other for more than they were willing to give, but Percy felt like it was time for a little more.

She told him about her mother and how she and Vax lived with her mother at first until she died in an attack from some nut job on their small neighborhood. And how her father took them in. More out of obligation, and then hoping to use them as pieces in his politics. Proper schooling and education, political marriages to people better than them to raise them up, things like that. Mostly Percy could tell how little he cared for the twins, how much it affected Vex growing up and even now.

“I told you we left when we were younger, right?” Percy nodded and trailed his fingers down her still bare back. “Vax took me away. It was his idea, his plan, his skill that got us out of there. More than anything I got in the way,” she tried to smile, to joke, but Percy could see straight through it. “And we were kids with technically a legal guardian, we couldn’t really just leave. Not without being taken back. So Vax took care of me. It’s how I got my bow. He stole it, along with a lot of other things.”

Percy’s lips quirked up into a smile and he looked at the bow again, propped up against the wall. “Vax found a very nerdy boy’s room to steal such a lovely bow from.”

“Could have been a girl,” Vex seemed grateful for the moment’s pause from the conversation.

“It wasn’t.” Percy stood up and walked to the bow, picked it up in his hands and looked at it. “I was a tall kid back then, but even then I had trouble with it. My father got it for me, thought it would help me go outside more. Get strong and all of that. My younger sister was the one that convinced them to put elvish on it, said I might actually like it more if it was something I could relate to. Not a week later did it go missing. My father would have blamed me and been quite mad if we didn’t lose some other lovely valuables we didn’t need. I really should thank Vax, he saved me from having to work out and get muscles like yours.” Percy looked over his shoulder to see Vex with her eyes wide and mouth parted. “More than anything I should thank him and my father for giving you something so beautiful. Lately I’ve been thinking about it as my first gift to you, to tide you over until I could meet you.” Percy never had much faith, never believed that things happened for a reason, but when he saw the bow for the first time he had no other explanation. Though originally he had no intent of telling her, it just seemed like something that would help her to hear now.

“You’re lying.”

“My mother has pictures of me trying to hold it at my birthday in a photo album somewhere.” He set it back down and sat beside her.

“Vax brought it back to me and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. We weren’t going to school then, we were afraid we’d get caught, so I spent most of my time trying to learn to shoot. It was taller than me, I couldn’t actually figure out how Vax got it back. He got me a smaller one to practice with then. He said it just called to him.”

“I know the feeling,” Percy whispered and looked at her like _that_ again.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and looked away, “Our father didn’t come looking. We started school again when we felt we could. Vax was good at forging all sorts of things. He never told me where he learned everything, but I know they weren’t good people. And I know he did it for me. We saw our father a handful of times after. He has our younger sister with him, she’s the only thing that keeps us from cutting him off entirely. I’m not sure what he wants from us, what keeps him from completely disowning us. He…he was never fond of us. He actually admitted not liking us much at all. Our mother wasn’t…good enough for him.” He’d never seen such a venomous look in her eyes. “Which meant the two of us weren’t good enough either.”

“Then why is he here? Do you want me to tell him to leave? He has no place coming here just to make you feel like this.”

“He doesn’t make me feel like anything. I don’t need his opinion of me.”

Percy wondered why she was trying so hard to lie and failing so badly. “I know I would care. I know I do. I am far down on the list of, for lack of a better term, heirs, which I don’t want to be on the list at all. But every time my father looks at me and points out what one of the others are doing, well of course it gets to me. My sister Cassandra is a…more useful child than I am. I have two brothers who are utterly useless who he couldn’t care less about teaching to take over, they’re too far gone in his eyes. I show enough potential for him to be disappointed I’m not using it the way he wants. My situation is less extreme than yours and it still affects me. It’s okay to not be okay.”

She kissed him softly, her lips lingering on his for a moment. “I love you,” she whispered and pressed her forehead against his.

She said it in _that_ tone of voice, the one that gave Percy goosebumps, the one that said that through everything, through every difficult moment, through every perfect moment, and all the ones in between, he had her heart. That she loved him every second of every day so long as he would have her. And sweet Pelor did it make him nervous and excited and more than anything it made him fall harder for her.

“And I love you.” He tried to match that tone. He felt like it fell flat, she felt it take her higher than the last time he said it, but she thought that every time he said it.

“I need to finish getting ready…but thank you Percy.”

She didn’t need to outright ask him to leave, he knew when she needed a minute to herself. “I’ll be in the best spot to see it all. I’ll wave my sign, the others will cheer, I’m sure Grog will take his shirt off if it suits your fancy. He’ll probably do it even if it doesn’t. My point is, everyone who matters will be in the same place. Anyone else can get fucked. Doesn’t matter if it’s some hotshot coach looking for a new student or if it’s some dick man who calls himself your father. The important ones are all going to be right on the sidelines screaming your name.”

“Doesn’t your throat hurt from screaming it earlier?” She teased.

“Not yet. And even if it hurts after you win first place again I plan to be screaming it later tonight.”

“Lovely, I think that’s the perfect way to end it.”

“Would you try something new?” He asked cautiously as he reached for his jeans.

“I am always willing to try something new, darling, you know that. Especially if it’s something you want.”

“It would be new for me too. But I thought that maybe it is something you would need tonight. Just a little more.” He began buttoning up his shirt, avoiding meeting her eyes for fear of how red his cheeks would look.

“Don’t worry about me, if it’s not something you—”

“I haven’t thought about it much yet, but it is something that I think I’d like to give a go and I think it would be good for you tonight. We can talk more about it later, but I just wanted to make sure that today wasn’t too much for you. I don’t want to do anything if you aren’t in the mood.”

“Percy, darling, more than anything I think I need to be a little in control tonight.”

He smiled and kissed her once more, “Good. Then I’ll see you later. You’re going to be perfect, you always are.”

She laughed and pushed him away, towards the door, “Goodness, get out of here. If you stay any longer I won’t be get dressed.”

“Would that be so bad?” He asked with a smirk. She threw a pillow at him and he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, slipping outside. He poked his head in before closing it, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she laughed, a real laugh with a real smile, something that had been missing in the last few hours since they started talking about her father.

When he shut the door behind him he rubbed his hands together and pulled out his phone, looking up a good place to go shopping.

 

He met Syldor by accident. It was in front of a picture of Vex, one of the ones on a poster to advertise the competition tonight. Long black hair, paler skin than the twins, taller than he expected, but about as angry looking. He didn’t have proof, just a gut reaction. Standing beside him was a lovely enough looking woman, not necessarily a kinder face but not an angry one, and a kid beside the woman. She was jumping and pointing at Vex.

“When are we going to see her?” So eager sounding, just like a little sister.

“Later. After the match I’m sure.” The mother said calmly and placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Perhaps.” The man said and turned around to see Percy. At first he looked disgusted to see someone staring him down like that. It wasn’t until his eyes flicked down to see the ring on Percy’s finger and vague recognition passed through his eyes. “Can I help you?” Perhaps not disgusted but definitely bothered by him still.

Percy nodded to the poster, “Here to cheer on the pride of this school?”

“Indeed.”

“You look a bit like her.” Percy held the stern gaze, standing taller, staring him down just as hard.

The woman stiffened, Syldor remained as tense as before. “So I’ve heard.”

Refusing to admit being her father made Percy particularly angry. Of all things, knowing Vex was one of the best things in his life. To see someone pretending to have no relation to her, platonic or familial, it bothered him. “She’s here on a full scholarship. She missed years of school and still, they saw so much in her and her brother that they paid for them to come. And Vex brings as many people to the field as the football games. Every single person on this campus knows her.”

“I’ve heard many things. It’s why we came. To see the girl in action.”

“That girl has a name.”

“They usually do.”

The little girl made a face at her father and ran up to Percy, “Her name is Vex’ahlia and she is my sister and we are here to see her shoot!”

Percy smiled and knelt down in front of her, “Your sister? She told me about you, she said she missed you very much and she’s so excited to see you today.”

“And Vax?”

“He has been getting ready all day! He’s got all that hair to take care of so it takes a long time to get ready.”

“Mom made me wear this,” she pointed at the floral sun dress, “but Vex never wears things like this. I don’t know why I have to.”

“You should ask Vex for some fashion advice when you see her. She loves the color blue and she wears things in her hair and she likes colorful pants. Maybe she can show you some of her favorite outfits and you can wear something like that?”

“Yeah!” The girl jumped and looked over at her mother who looked very displeased with that idea.

Percy stood up again and looked to her father. “Don’t go to her right after you see her destroy everyone on that field. An Olympic coach is here to ask her to let him train her. After the tournament she’ll be a little busy to notice you. When that’s over you can come to her, but until then she’s going to need some space.”

That was the first time Syldor looked like he had any real emotion. Surprise. His delicate eyebrows rose, his eyes wide, he even looked back the poster for a moment. When he looked back to Percy he had composed himself once more and nodded, “Good for her. She…deserves recognition for her skill.”

“She deserves more than that, but that is the topic for another time. Until later,” Percy bowed his head politely, winked at Vex’s sister, and left without waiting for Syldor to say anything else.

 

Vex won with a new record for the school, beating her own previous record. Percy couldn’t imagine a better time to do that. The perfect day, just like she needed. And when the ceremony was over and the six of her best friends leapt over the rails and rushed the field toward her, Scanlan and Grog shirtless with her name painted on them (Scanlan could only fit Vex in very skinny letter on his chest, leaving Grog’s very broad chest to hold ‘ahlia). Grog lifted her high into the air, Pike jammed the huge flag into the ground, and when Grog set her back down they all surrounded her in a giant hug. It was routine, this was how they ended a victory and a handful of slim losses. And when the group celebrating calmed down, Percy kissed her with all the passion he had in his body. Which was a lot.

Someone cleared their throat, a sly grin on his face when they separated and looked at him. Vex opened her mouth, looking about ready to go off on him for interrupting such a glorious kiss, but Scanlan stepped in, recognizing the face Percy had shown around. (So maybe he sent some videos of Vex to this man. In his defense, the coach had already seen some of them and Vex was already on his list. Percy just convinced him to take the flight out, promising she was more impressive in person.)

“Hello! Come to congratulate the hero of our lovely university and possibly all of Emon?” He asked, giving a deep bow to Vex.

“Indeed I am. I would actually like a few minutes alone if that’s alright with your fan club,” he winked at Percy.

“By all means,” Percy stepped back and waved everyone on. Vex reached out to him, panic rushing through her. He took her hand in his, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right over there. You can leave at any time, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and you can ask for time to think. But this is your decision. I can’t tell you what you should do. You need to do what you want to do, Vex. This time it’s all up to you.” He kissed her cheek, “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, and then walked off to join the others. Pike was leading Grog away by the hand, he kept looking back at Vex asking why they had to leave her with him.

Off to the side, watching with intense eyes, was Syldor. Percy disengaged from his party, the only one who noticed was Vax who saw where he was heading and followed along. The daughter, Velora Percy had learned, rushed to Vax and threw her arms around him in the biggest hug she could manage.

“Another perfect game,” Percy commented as he approached.

“She beat her personal best,” was all he said, though Percy could hear the slight hint of pride.

“Her last personal best was the all-time school’s best. It also happened to be the best on this side of the country and third in the entire country. One of the ones above her was from fifty two years ago. The other graduated two years before she started here so they never got a chance to go against each other. A straight personal best isn’t a true show of how good you are, but the fact that I’ve watched her beat her personal best four times since I met her proves how good she is and how she is constantly getting better.”

“You defend her better than she even she could.” He said coolly.

“All I’m doing is laying out facts, that you see it as defense means you are trying to attack her and I’m just making it harder.”

Syldor didn’t say anything for a long time. Then nodded to the field. “Is that the coach?”

“It is. He’s had his eye on her for a while but she didn’t show much interest in going that big. She’s self-taught, didn’t have a coach before to get her into national competitions. She wasn’t even doing them until she came here.”

“And he just decided to fly out and ask her?”

“She has people who care about making sure she has the chance and support to achieve everything she wants. If she turns him down we will help her run him off campus if she wants. If she decides to go all the way and win gold in the Olympics, which she certainly would, we would be her groupies. Showing up at her practices, traveling the world looking like, well that,” Percy gestured to the shirtless men trying to chest bump which only ended really badly due to height and bulk differences. Scanlan ended up on the ground. “She has everything she wants from us and most certainly everything she needs. So yeah, he flew here to ask because I told him she is more than good enough.”

Syldor nodded and watched Vex across the field. “This sounds quite personal.”

“She is the most important person in my life. Everything about her life is personal to me.”

“To be young and in love.”

“To be old and jaded.”

Syldor’s eye twitched, “Young man, you should watch—”

“I just went over what this woman means to me and the lengths I would go for her can’t be summed up in words. I would not tell me to watch how I treat you, not after how you treated her.”

Syldor stayed silent after that, scowling and a dark look in his eyes. Percy listened to Vax and Velora talk and laugh but watched Vex as intensely as Syldor did. And when she finally turned to look at them after saying goodbye to the coach, her face brightened at the sight of her white haired boyfriend, easy to spot in a crowd. And immediately fell when she saw the man beside him.

She hesitated in her walk to him, so Percy went to her. “How are you?” He asked, brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear.

“He really is here.” She whispered.

“Velora is too. With Vax right now. Your family loves the letter V.”

She smiled weakly, “I suppose they do. I may never forgive them for the Vex and Vax, if I had a copper for every time someone got it wrong.”

“You’d have all the money you desire. How did it go with the coach?”

“I’m…going to think about it. I didn’t actually think he’d ask. I didn’t even really think he’d come. Either of them.”

“Whatever you decide, I’m with you. Come on, let’s go see your sister.” Percy took her hand in his and they began to walk toward the group.

“Wait, my bag, I have something in it for Velora,” she let go of his hand and rushed back to her things, picked up her backpack, and ran back to Percy who was waiting patiently for her to come back before continuing on.

She nodded to her father, said a quiet hello. He forced a smile, “Congratulations. I am glad we could make it to such a monumental match for you.”

“Yes. It was a good one to see. Not all of them are so exciting.”

“I’ve heard quite the opposite. But never mind that. I hope to see you continue to grow and…I want you to know that I am proud of you. Both of you.” Somewhere along the way Vax had joined them and nodded stiffly.

Vex cleared her throat and looked at Percy when she said, “Thank you. To be honest, I thought I needed to hear that. But between you and me,” she looked back to her father, “what the rest of these idiots think mean a little more to me right now. But…thank you for coming anyways. Thank you for bringing my sister.” And with that Vex left her father to join the little girl, currently punching Grog who was pretending to be mortally wounded.

Percy hung back, watched her give the little girl a stuffed owlbear, watching the girl scream and jump with excitement. When Percy finally looked back at Syldor he seemed very far away but a smile was pulling at the corners of his lips.

And then Scanlan started teaching the girl curse words and the woman started pulling her away and demanding Syldor take them home.

Vax made sure to teach her to say shit as she left.

And the rest of the night was like normal, better than normal, there was more than ever before and Vex smiled so much her face hurt.

And when Percy took Vex home the air between them was calm but in the silence he could tell she was thinking of her father still. She was feeling better but it wasn’t something that would go away overnight.

When they got to Percy’s apartment he opened the door for her and asked if she would like a cup of water.

“Sure, I could use one. Why don’t you tell me about this little thing you’ve been thinking up?” She sat at the small table and watched him get her a glass of water. Suddenly quite hungry for all manner of things.

“You should shower, take some time to relax, and I’ll get everything set up if you’re still interested.” He set the glass in front of her.

She took a sip and hummed as she looked him up and down. So nervous tonight. She had an idea but didn’t want to assume. Instead she drank slowly, watching him fidget, run his shaky hands through his hair, at one point he started cleaning the already pristine counters.

When she finished she set the cup in the sink and kissed his cheek. “You’ll be ready for me when I come out of the shower, won’t you?”

“Yes,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Good. I don’t want to wait tonight.” And then she began walking down the hall to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off as she walked. Dropping them to the floor as she went. When the door shut Percy rushed to the bedroom, pulling out his new items and dropping them onto the bed beside him. He pulled his shirt off and then looked at the haphazard pile on the bed and took two deep breaths. He had time.

He took everything out of their packages, set them neatly on the end of the bed closest to the door, stripped off the rest of his clothes and placed them in the hamper. He went to the hall and picked up Vex’s things, setting them in the hamper too. She had a drawer (well, multiple drawers, she brought more than half her things to his apartment) here so he wasn’t worried about fishing them out later. After that he wasn’t sure what to do. How ready should he be?

He sat on the edge of the bed, refusing to look at the new toys. He didn’t want to think about them too much, Vex hadn’t even agreed. She may hate the idea. Which would be fine, but he didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about it if she wasn’t interested.

He heard the door open and steps down the hall. She was completely naked, no towel, her hair still damp but she had obviously spent extra time trying to dry it as much as she could. When she was standing in front of him she looked to see what he had laid out.

“Oh? Did you like it that much?” She asked as she picked up a new blue dildo.

“It caught my eye.”

“It’s very similar to mine,” she took her time admiring it.

“You always said you liked how I looked in blue.” He closed his eyes, his breath coming a little more rapidly and his cock getting even harder.

She picked up the harness and licked her lips at the image, “And now you’re hoping I want it in you?”

“If you want. I’ve never done anything like it, I might not even enjoy it. But. I liked the idea.”

“I very much like the idea. You know your safeword?” she eyed the bottle of lube beside him too. She liked how prepared he was for this. He’d obviously put more thought into it today than he was willing to admit.

“Yes.” His voice was so tight with tension.

She placed a finger under his chin and kissed him deeply, pressing her tongue into his mouth which he accepted with a moan. Her finger trailed down his chest to the tip of his cock and he jerked his hips. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” he whined.

“Roll over for me. On your knees.” She stepped away and watched him turn, up on his knees and his forearms. Beautiful.

She stepped into the harness, loving how he looked when he was waiting for her. She adjusted the blue dildo before lubing it up heavily and then making sure her fingers were well coated.

“Ready, darling?”

“Yes,” he replied in possibly the neediest voice she’d heard.

She teased a wet finger against his hole and he pressed back into it, moaning into a pillow already. She circled it with little pressure at first, waiting for him to call out Thordak, but he didn’t. So she pressed into him slowly, withdrawing when she met resistance and trying again after a moment until she was as deep as her finger allowed.

“Good?” She asked as she slowly fucked him with her index finger.

“Mo-more please,” he whimpered in response.

She bit her lip and pulled almost all the way out and began adding a second finger in the same fashion as the first.

When she was deep inside him again she crooked her fingers, searching for that spot, trying to catch it now while she could. She’d never done this, knowing she would probably have a hard time finding it later she was going to at least try right now.

It only took a few moments for Percy to cry out and him to bury his face in the pillow completely for a few seconds while she toyed with his prostate for a little while.

When she added a third finger it took a little longer for the pleasure to overwhelm the initial discomfort, but when it did oh boy was it good. So good that it lead to what he said next.

“Vex,” he whined.

“Yes?” She fingered his ass so slowly, her fingers brushing against _there_ but never enough and she knew it.

“Take me,” he panted, “Please take me.”

She would have named a god, specifically Pelor (due to Percy mentioning him more often than the others), to thank for hearing something so perfect, but she didn’t want to draw their attention to her right now.

She pulled her fingers from him, watching him move back slightly, like he was trying to keep her in. She added a little more lube to her lovely attachment, wanting to make sure, and pressed against his tight hole.

“Relax for me,” she said before pressing into him.

First was a little pain, then a little discomfort, and then he was full and there was delicious friction as Vex began moving slowly and holy shit who knew this would be so good. “Harder,” he asked once he got used to it.

Vex obliged, it seemed only right to give him what he wanted this time, and when she did she felt something rubbing against her clit. And nice little nub pressed in the perfect spot. Maybe not enough to get her off, but it made it even better than just the visual. And hearing Vex moan as she discovered that little benefit only made Percy harder.

His fingers were fisting the sheets to the point he was legitimately worried if he’d tear through them. Vex’s slim hands grabbed his hips and she thrust into him harder, faster, more intensely than he thought was possible. He released the sheets to grab at his cock, not even considering asking Vex for once.

When he realized his mistake and instantly released himself and managed to apologize somewhere through the moans and gasps as she pounded into him.

“You can come whenever you like today, you can do whatever you need to do to cum for me.”

Percy wasted no time going back to jacking himself off, pressing his head into the sheets and losing himself completely.

And then Vex’s thrusts found that oh so lovely spot.

She could tell immediately from Percy’s strangled groan and how the hand twisted in the sheets pulled even tighter. She dug her fingers harder into him and fucked him harder into the bed, hitting him there as often as she could manage.

She hadn’t realized how much she needed this. She loved the control she always had over him, but this was something new, this was different. He was always hers, but right now she owned him.

She grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up off the bed. His chest was heaving as he panted, his hand moving with desperation, totally lost in the feeling of Vex inside him like this. She kissed his shoulder blade before pushing him back down and pounding into him even harder.

Percy couldn’t focus on his dick anymore, he couldn’t remember to keep his hand moving, he could barely remember his name, the only thought in his mind was Vex’s name over and over. He wasn’t even sure if it was a thought or if he was saying it out loud.

It was 100% out loud, he was just saying her name, begging and moaning and whimpering. True perfection.

Vex reached around and took his cock in her hand, pumping it for him.

Percy really did do his best, he wanted this to go on as long as possible, he wanted to thoroughly enjoy this, but there was no way he could prepare for this experience, especially not without knowing how fucking good Vex would be at it.

He was completely taken by surprise when he literally saw stars and his entire body went tense as he came, spilling cum into Vex’s hand and on the sheets.

She let him recover, not withdrawing yet but slowing down, changing her rough grip on him to rubbing soft circles on his hips, letting him take a moment first. And when he pushed himself up on his hands again she pulled out of him.

And he whined at the sudden loss. It almost made her start again, fill her boy back up, take him again, but he couldn’t handle that right now. Another time, when it wasn’t so new.

“On your back,” she commanded gently and he did so without hesitation. She undid the straps of her harness and let it fall to the floor and looked at Percy, his wet cock, a few stray splatters on his chest, eyes lidded in lust and want still. She loved his energy. He could go for as long as she wanted him to.

She knelt on the bed by his chest and swung her leg over him, straddling his torso. He could feel how wet she was, looking down he could see her achingly hard clit, the slickness coming from her cunt. He licked his lips absentmindedly.

“I’m glad you and I are on the same page,” she said as she watched him and shifted up to his face and thread her fingers through his stark white hair and held his head while he took a long, slow lick up her slit. He circled her clit with his tongue teasingly until she pressed his face into her more and he sucked the nub between his lips.

She bit her lips and tossed her head back as she ground into his face. Percy slid his hands up, grabbed at her hips to pull her into him more, desperate for more of her already.

“Just like that, Percy,” she moaned as she felt her orgasm rising. The harder she had fucked him the more whatever that was rubbed against her. She had ideas on fucking him like that until she came herself, either telling him that he couldn’t cum until she did or that it didn’t matter if he came or not because she wasn’t going to stop until she did. Either way she was looking forward to future experiences with this delightful toy.

Deep in these thoughts her orgasm snuck up on her and soon she was riding it out on his tongue and crying out his name.

She collapsed next to him when she was finished, both of them trying to catch their breath. She looked at him and laughed, “When you were looking at mine I had very similar ideas.”

“Did you?” He had a pleased grin on his face.

“Blue really is your color,” Vex teased and looked back up at the ceiling, “every time I see it I can’t help but think of what to do to you next.”

“Was it as good for you?” His fingers found hers and clasped together like they were made for each other.

 _Maybe we are_ , she thought. “Oh yes, definitely. And you were right. That little extra bit of control was exactly what I needed after feeling a little out of it lately,” she relished the loose feeling in her muscles. How long had she been that tense?

“I thought you needed a little more tonight.” Percy could feel that overwhelming urge to offer her everything. It came so often lately. The post fuck feeling was the hardest one to keep quiet, but then again so was the one where he looked at her when they drove with the windows down and her hair whipped around and her laugh was so bright and airy he thought she could fly away right there. So were the times when he watched her with his bow, her bow, their bow in a way, and she was so focused and she could do literally anything she wanted in that moment. The times where she and Keyleth were talking and he could tell it was about him by the giggles and looks across the room. When Vax was trying to get his boots back and she was saying how pretty they looked on her. That time she decided to climb a tree and the branch broke and she fell and they had to take her to the hospital, all six of them trying to convince the paramedics to let them all in the ambulance. Vax went with her of course but when Percy saw her again and he could see the fire in her eyes, _Let’s do it again_ , she was so obviously thinking. He almost proposed. Every moment was hard to hold back on it.

“I love you.” She slipped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

“I love you.” His heart felt tight, holding back. It would pass. In a few minutes the hardest part would pass.


End file.
